Devil Inside
by Ethan Demas
Summary: During the attack on the Air Temple, Bolin decides to sacrifice himself by digging another path for the lava to follow, leading the team to believe he died. 3 years later, rumours are spreading in the Earth Kingdom about a man in black called Savage, killing bandits and saving Villagers. Bolin mysteriously appears after all that time trying to reconnect to the ones he left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Fair warning to all my readers, this one does contain lemon... Not as good as the other one I wrote, but eh, can't complain now can I? Anyway this is Bolin centric and contains a bit of one sided Borra and Bopal.**

**I don't own anything in this, accept the character Balan. This is a two part story, I have the other piece written, and I'll post it tomorrow as soon as I get the time.**

**Devil Inside**

Mako looked on in disbelieve, one moment his brother was following him, and the next he was missing. He still remembered that half-sad half-sorry smile he had given him before he disappeared. Mako shouted, and screamed, but there was no answer from Bolin. He sacrificed himself to divert the lava flow, dying in the process to keep them safe.

His brain went numb as soon as he realized that he wouldn't be coming back this time like he did all those other times. He felt broken down to his core, knowing that the last piece he had left of his original family had just died and he had done nothing to stop it. He was the older brother, the one who was supposed to keep Bolin save, but he had failed his duty as the older sibling.

Mako let out a gut wrenching sob as he fell to his knees, his tears flowing down his face, not caring that the others would see him in a moment of weakness. What did he have left to be strong for? Bolin was the last thing he had cared about, the only person he had to take care of and he had let him down. He didn't notice the others trying to comfort him, but one word brought him out of his trance. _Zaheer _he thought the name with venom.

He would pay… Him and every one of his little followers. His eyes gained a glint, glowing gold softly behind his ember irises. Mako felt as his sorrow boiled over into anger and hatred, fuelling his fire to new heights. Electricity crackled around his form as his bending reacted to his thought, building up to a point where it had to be released or else he would destroy himself. He knew he would get his revenge, it was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

Lin watched Mako closely as he ran inside, the sudden burst of blue fire followed by electricity as he attacked the members of the Red Lotus were worrying. The last person to have had blue fire had gone insane, and at the moment she realized that the intensity and colour of the fire was influenced by the person's emotions. She was shocked to see him killing the two powerful benders that worked with Zaheer personally without much difficulty.

Zaheer had escaped, but Mako had managed to set his clothing alit with a blast of lightning. Lin noticed that the lightning was much more powerful and deadly, but she had realised he used a different technique to create and fire it. This method magnified the current by creating a magnetic field around the user's body, increasing the amount of energy collected and the speed at which it is collected.

**Bolin POV **

The lava was flowing rapidly towards me as I dug out a new path for it to follow and I hoped with all my heart that this was enough to divert it all the lava that was going to Mako and the rest. The heat was making me sweat more by the second, by the time I was about to punch out the mountain again, the lava was near my feet, and by some instinct I pushed it back and solidified the molten rock, much to my surprise. I knew this was a rare skill, and it made me feel special.

The whole situation had tired me out, I never really realized it until now. My arms and my legs burned from the strain I had put myself under digging out the new path. Like a tidal wave the full effects of the exhaustion hit me, causing me to collapse in the dark cave, the light from a bit of lava caught in a pool glowing softly giving just enough light in the small space to see myself. I struggled to keep my eyes open, but slowly they closed against my will. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was another me looking down on me, bloody sword in hand and my eyes a deep gold.

'_Sleep…' _he whispered to me.

**_Five months later…_**

I woke up with a jolt, the bedding clinging to my sweat covered body and my breathing was laboured. _Another nightmare… Why do I keep on dreaming about dead bodies scattered across the land, and me standing in the middle of it all grinning sadistically. I know I wouldn't do something like that… right?_ There was no point in trying to sleep again, knowing I wouldn't be able to after that nightmare. I rolled up my sleeping bag and packed it away in the bag that lay near my feet. I quickly destroyed the earth tent I built last night, picking up my wind-board I found back at the Air temple.

Sand-bending had been a little skill that I taught myself over the last few months along with furthering my lava-bending abilities. It was fascinating how I could copy and replicate some wind-bending abilities with sand-bending, which came in handy with the wind-board. Hopping on the board, I started to mentally manipulate the sand to create a strong gust to propel myself forward, like I was surfing on dry land.

I was barely paying attention to my surroundings as I raced thru the country, but a scream nearly caused me to crash into a tree. I turned my board and raced toward the scream and found a gang of men attacking a woman. I quickly bent the sand into a rock and sent it to knock down one of the men and sent two rocks at other two guys. The thing I should have noticed was, that there were more men around the area in the trees and behind them, but then again I only saw the danger and tried to help.

The others started to come out of hiding, surrounding me and the woman, her bad laying on the floor, what little she had in it was scattered around the area. From the way she stood, I could guess she's a water-bender, their style being much more fluent than fire-bending or traditional earth-bending. _Lava-bending had a similar style to water-bending because both of the two styles use something fluid, while sand-bending has a stance similar to air-bending. It all depends on the way you are going to use the element, I wonder how metal-bending works… I should be pretty robust considering the way the metal acts, which would probably make it the same as basic earth-bending._

Shaking my head clear of the unneeded thoughts, I focused on the battle ahead. It was a group of 20 guys, and those odds against me weren't good. I didn't know who were benders, and who weren't, but I was about to find out. When the fight started, the woman used her first chance to run away, but the thugs didn't care they wanted to kill me… _Just Freakin' Great!_

I dodged the first guy, using his momentum to trip him and have him face-plant in the dirt, but I had to quickly duck under another guys punch. I didn't have much time to gather my bending, but luckily my mental control over sand is great, so using it brought a lot to the centre then blasted it out sending a whole lot of the guys flying out. That moment the benders decided to join, forcing me to duck and dive out of the way of the fire blasts and rocks.

It would have gone better had one of the thugs not blood-bent me into submission. Then they started to kick me and hit me, tacking everything I had on me. I was being beaten to death when I heard the voice. It was a cold as ice and held a lot of anger and hatred.

'_Let me out, let me take care of this._' The voice pleaded in my head.

'_Who are you?_'

'_I'm you, now let me make sure we don't die._'

The pain was almost unbearable, so I gave in and let him take control of my body. I could feel my body healing itself, rebuild my skin that had been burnt on my arm and feel the bones aligning themselves and mending. The pain of healing at the speed without the water to stop the pain was almost unbearable, but the world started to fade into darkness again, but I could still feel my body growing stronger and starting to move… I never knew what happened after that.

**_3rd_****_Person POV_**

Bolin was engulfed in blue fire that felt cold to the touch, but burned with the intensity of the sun. The fire changed him as it healed him, making him stronger and adapting him to withstand more damage if he was attacked in the future. Bolin was dressed in black leather armour with a sword on his belt, but he didn't use it when he attacked. He simply dismembered three bandits and killed them with their own limbs, impaling them with the arms or legs he had torn off, while moving away from those attacking him. As he moved, he wrapped his hands around two of his attackers necks and crushed it, blood splattering as he did.

He became more violent as he ripped out one bandit's heart and shoved it straight down another's throat, suffocating him. Blood flew in his face, but his eyes had long since changed to a golden red, looking more like glowing orange orbs. The smirk on his face widening with each of his kills, even as the people he was busy killing shouted and creamed in horror.

He lunged over to a man and shoved his hand into his stomach, pulling out his intestines and wrapping them around the person's neck, chocking the life out of him. As the corpse fell to the ground, Bolin ripped its head of and threw it into another's stomach with the force of cannon, killing him with the impacts force. Another bender tried attacking him with earth-bending, but was easily dispatched with a quick flow of lava that acted like water as it encased the person. He loved the sounds of the screams of pain, and revelled in the death he caused.

With a laugh he unleashed a wave of blue fire, burning his enemies to death, not bothered by the smell of burnt flesh at all. The bodies that lay across the battlefield covered it in a shallow layer of blood, but he didn't care about it, he was having too much fun. He wanted to have more fun, but there were no more people to kill or mutilate. So he took the supplies they had with them and walked to the nearest river and washed him clean. He hated feeling dirty, it was beneath what he was to be seen like this, even if this was not what he truly looked like.

The man smiled, it had turned into a game for him, keeping Bolin and Mako alive and giving the boy a little more power when he needed it. It was quite entertaining, but he had to make sure the boy survives and lives a full live, for this is the only way he could escape the rule of his father. He wasn't as violent as his father, no that man would put him to shame, but he did have his tendencies, especially if it came to the people that he cared about. Like all games, there were those characters you loved and adored, well that was Bolin, Mako and Asami for him.

**_7 months later_**

Lin had been sent a message from Suyin telling her of a rumour spreading around the villages. According to the people, there was a man that went by the name Savage, which was stopping bandits by killing their leaders and maiming those who dare try attack the village he is staying in at the time being. He is said to wear a black cloak that covers his entire body and a black material face mask, to hide his identity. From the reports, it says that the man was well trained in earth-bending knowing all of its sub-skill except metal bending, which it appears he is working on.

She hadn't been able to find him yet, which could mean that Kuvira had tracked him down and has him in her army now, which would be bad all round considering his impressive arsenal of earth-bending skills. What worried her even more was the fact that Korra had disappeared 3 months ago and hasn't been found since, she knew that the person couldn't be Korra because all of the reports clearly stated that the person was a male due to his build and voice.

"Chief Beifong, we have a report from Air Temple Island stating that several of the teams had been sent to search for the Avatar. There have been leads suggesting she was near the southern part of the earth kingdom." Mako reported.

"Alright, I just hope she knows what she is doing." Lin said as she dismissed Mako.

She was concerned about the boy, but she wouldn't say it, he had buried himself in work ever since he had returned, even acting as bodyguard to the next person in line to take the thrown of the Earth Kingdom. She knew he had never made peace with the fact that his brother was dead, and if she was honest, she would admit that she missed the goofy boy as well.

**_White Rock Village_**

Korra walked in the mountains, relaxing after a hard day of training when she saw something that made her heart stop. She had been devastated when she had learned that Bolin died and blamed herself for not being strong enough. It had been one of the things to drive her to train harder and become stronger, but here right in front of her was the person that was supposed to be dead. He was taller than he had been, about half a head taller than her now and more muscular than he had been.

She couldn't help but stare at his well-defined arms, or chest for that matter… He looked better than he had looked in a long time, but he stood in front of her with a face of shock. Like he hadn't expected to see her or didn't want to see her. As soon as she stopped focusing on his body, her mind shifted to happiness and threw herself into him, hugging him as if he would disappear if she let go. That happiness and relief quickly evaporated only to be replaced by anger towards the man she was crying into.

She hit his chest, unintentionally feeling how his chest was shaped, sending shivers thru her body, until she pushed him away and started yelling at him, making no sense at all. When she finally stopped he gave her one of his disarming smiles and hugged her close to him, turning Korra's face beet red. She invited him back to the hotel she stayed in, telling him he could spend the night. He agreed, but only if he could buy her a hot meal. She had smiled at that and the two quickly reconnected their friendship.

They travelled together for 9 months and during those months the two had grown closer, but also stronger. Bolin had taught her sand-bending while she had taught him the basics of metal-bending. Bolin was absolutely ecstatic when he discovered that the theory he had on metal-bending and basic earth-bending having similar rugged styles was correct. Once he explained this to Korra, she saw the man in a whole new light, finally noticing how observant and intellectual he is. She realised that he had hidden this all underneath his easy personality, only using it when he really needed to.

She found it quite lonely when they split up after the long months, but guessed it was for the best. He still had to visit his brother and the rest of the gang to make them aware that he was in fact alive. She had Informed Asami thru the letters they sent each other, but she knew it would be better if he went to them in person. Memories of what she did made her feel guilty, but she wouldn't change it if she could.

_Flashback Korra POV_

_Nightmares of Zaheer plagued my dreams, making me feel weak and powerless. For all the power I had, I could do nothing to save myself from him and when it all ended he left me paralyzed. Never in my entire life had I felt more useless or scared than I did at that moment, now almost a year later I was still plagued by it._

_Tears slowly streaked down my face as she thought back on all those nightmares that spawned from a single day in my life. I didn't know why I did it, I just did. I ran to the room next to mine and went in without knocking, knowing full well that this was not appropriate behaviour, but I just needed some comfort right now._

_I didn't expect to see what I saw, when I entered Bolin's room. His pale skin was still wet, with beads of water clinging to him, some rolling down his body over his muscular chest and sculpted abs, accentuating each and every muscle there. I suddenly wished I was that droplet of water, just to be able to touch him as intimately as that drop just did. My thoughts of Zaheer long gone, the only thing on my mind was Bolin, the extremely attractive man standing in front of me._

_Before I could utter a word, I was pulled into a tight hug, his green eyes boring into my own blue ones. My entire body fit next to his so snugly, it made me feel safe and protected. The muscles on his stomach were hard as rock, not a single blemish or scar on his perfectly flawless skin. His spicy yet earthy fragrance hitting me full force as he embraced me for a little while before pulling away slightly, making me want to pull him back._

_"__Why were you crying Korra?" he whispered in my ear, his warm breath caressing my skin._

_I was lost in his arms, and smell his voice only adding to the lust that built up inside me. I hadn't looked at him like this before, except for the day I discovered he was alive. What exactly he was making feel, I didn't know. I felt alive and warm, excited and scared at the same time… My mind snapped back to him as he lifted my face with his finger to look him straight in the eyes, a blush crept on my face slowly._

_"__I feel so useless… I can't bend properly anymore and I can't enter the avatar state anymore. I hadn't been able to ever since the battle with Zaheer…" I told his softly._

_He pulled my head onto his chest and rubbed my back gently. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out."_

_I don't know why, but I suddenly kissed him. His lips were soft, tasting like a variety of spices. It was exactly how he smelt, my hand going around his back by on their own pulling him closer deepening the kiss. He looked shocked, but still he kissed me back. Once I ended the kiss I was out of breath, but he looked perfectly fine._

_"__Korra, you don't know what you're doing. Your emotional, trust me… this isn't what you want." Bolin said softly._

_I ignored him as I rubbed his member that was slowly hardening to my touches. He gasped when I let his towel fall off of him and touched the skin, running my hand along his length. I didn't know what the sizes were, but I could tell that he was well above average. It scared me slightly, knowing what I was doing, but I wanted him to do it right now. He would be my first…_

_"__P-ple…ease… k-k..orr…a-a-" he continued, gasping with each touch I gave. "I….Do-..on't…w-want… to… messs… up o-our… frrri-….end….ship."_

_"__Let me be selfish tonight, just this once." I whispered into his ear, before I slid in between his legs and flicked my tongue over the tip of his member._

_He groaned throwing his head back, making me smirk. I rubbed the tip with my thumb, spreading my saliva over it, while I run my tongue down the bottom side of his member. I heard a growl escape his throat, like a primal beast being released when I took what I could of his massive member into my mouth. It was thick and long, but I did my best to take it all in, causing me to gag several times._

_He pulled me up roughly and threw me on his bed, ripping off the shorts I wore in slipping off my panties. Opening my legs he disappeared between them, my world suddenly became filled with sensations and feelings I couldn't describe. It felt as if I was in heaven as he worked on my core, sucking and flicking his tongue over each nerve sending waves of pleasure thru my body. When he appeared from between my legs again, he gave me a deep and passionate kiss._

_I felt his member pressing against my entrance, teasing me with it. I was all but willing to shout at him when he suddenly shoved himself inside of me, filling my insides and completing me. I didn't know that this type of pleasure existed, and I definitely couldn't imagine something this heavenly happen to me. He didn't even wait for me to adjust to his girth, when he started to move again hitting something inside of me that made my toes curl with every thrust of his hips._

_I was gasping for breath, nearly forgetting to breath with the amount of pleasure he was giving me. He had at some point removed my shirt and started to suck on my nipples, flicking his tongue over it now, and then I was suddenly on top of him. His thrusts bouncing me up and down on him, all the while he massaged my breast, trailing kisses up my body. A heat in my stomach that had been growing ever since he had started to work his magic on me was starting to become unbearable._

_"__Fuck, I'm so close…" he grumbled in my ear._

_Then as if a dam broke, everything I felt was heightened. I yelled out his name without thinking, he growled as his movements became jerkier as he came closer to his own climax. Then with a final and powerful thrust he growled, clenching his eyes shut as he ceased his movement. He fell back on the bed, looking into my eyes with guilt and sadness._

_"__I shouldn't have done this… Korra, this can never happen again…" he said, getting up from his bed and going to the bathroom._

_I don't know how I got out of his room and back to my own… I couldn't help but feel guilty for the look in his eyes._

_End Flashback_

She sat down in the room she was staying in and cried, not because she felt powerless, but because she had potentially ruined the best friendship she had. She needed to make it right with him and Mako. She cursed her raging hormones for driving her to do that, for making her do something that she would feel guilty about for the rest of her life, however, she would never regret losing her virginity to Bolin.

**_3 Years after Bolin's supposed Death_**

Bolin along with the team he had been working with stopped at the next village on their list, which was the capital of the state known as Yi. As the train slowed down, Bolin left his room to go for a little stretch, but as soon as he set his foot out of the train he heard several gasps. It was the same reaction he had gotten from Kuvira and Bataar when he had joined the team on their mission to unite the Earth Kingdom. He knew it was one of the people closest to him, but he wasn't ready to look into the two green orbs of the person her had seen 3 years last. The person he had loved with all of his heart.

B-b-bo-bolin?" she asked, staring at him like some kind of apparition, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Opal." he greeted with a warm smile.

Tears started to farm in her eyes as she flung herself towards him and cried in his chest, beating him with her fists for leaving her and not telling her that he was okay. She was happy and angry, but so frustrated and confused. She didn't understand why he was with Kuvira, or why he hadn't let her know he was alive? Had he even told his brother? How did he survive? She felt his strong arms wrap around her and pull her into his chest, his earthy yet spicy smell calming her down, but the tears didn't stop flowing.

"Why didn't you come back? Why did you disappear? Do you know we had a funeral for you? Have you spoken to your brother yet?" she sobbed into his chest.

He rubbed her back with the one hand while keeping her close to him with the other hand, speaking softly to her. "I was dangerous to everybody Opal, so I had to leave for a while. I'm sorry I didn't let you guys know I was alive, but everything was just so messed up."

Bolin thought back to the first time he had communicated with Balan and how he had to learn how to control the extra strength Balan gave him. It had taken months, but he had managed it. Now he was ready to go back to his old life, which is why he was travelling with Kuvira. She was the fastest way back to Republic City and he also found out what she was planning to do, so he needed to put a stop to her plans.

Opal was about to talk again when Kuvira called them back to leave the town, he wanted to stay, but this is his job. They left the town, Bolin's heart felt like it broke when they left the town. He wanted to run back to her, reassure her that he would be there for her, but he couldn't. not while he was working for Kuvira… A sudden voice popped into his mind when he thought about quitting.

'_We are here to figure out how to disassemble her army and your lover will never be safe if you don't stop Kuvira._'

_'If you're such an expert, why didn't you just kill her like you did with all the others?_' Bolin mentally growled back.

_'Because she would be a martyr for her cause... No we need to discredit and break the very foundation of her empire, that way we can ensure that this doesn't continue even with her dead._'

'_Fine, we do it your way._' Bolin growled.

'_Temper, temper, temper my dear little brother. We don't want to blow our cover now do we?_' Balan teased Bolin amusedly.

**Hope you guys enjoyed part one, come back next year for part 2! Happy New Year all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so maybe I didn't completely write the missing part between the last two bits of the story and Got distracted today and only wrote another small piece which might need editing.**

**Anyway here's the next part, this oneshot just turned into a 3shot (-_-)'**

**_Republic City 3 weeks later_**

Bolin walked out of the train, hoping his brother would be there to see him. The first person he saw was Lin, who looked like she saw a ghost so he simply smirked her way as he walked towards her. He knew he looked a lot larger especially with the black leather armour he was wearing at the moment. His massive sword on his back and the thinner one on the side of his hip, he was leaving Kuvira for the time being. He'd join up again later.

"Lin Beifong." He said with a smirk. "It's been a while since I've last seen you."

"A while?" She growled back at him. "You've been dead for over 3 years, now you suddenly reappear with Kuvira no less!"

Laughing a little he shook his head. "Oh, what about little miss Kuvira I want to unite the Earth Kingdom once again, by enslaving every state I get. Oh, I'm just waiting for the opportune moment to crush her Empire to the ground, she's made too much progress already, but don't worry…I've been breaking down her army…"

Lin didn't like this attitude Bolin seemed to have. It was much darker than she remembered it's almost as if he had been brainwashed… no… it couldn't be… could it? The old Di Leigh Agents used brainwashing, did Kuvira use it on Bolin? It's no secret that she has some of them under her command at the moment, not even mentioning the chi-blockers.

"So you're planning on taking her down from the inside?" she asked him, still on edge.

"Yah, but have you seen Mako? I haven't seen him in a long time and I need to know how he has been doing." He asked as he looked around. "I also want to apologize Lin, I know you had to deal with Mako while you thought I was dead… I should have come back earlier, but at least I am here now."

That last bit had disarmed her, but she was still suspicious of the boy, he had changed far too much within those three years than what is normal. Something drastic must have happened and where had he been all those years? She watched him disappear with movement way to agile and precise for him.

**_Mako POV_**

I thought a saw Bolin moving thru the crowd for a second, but I knew it wasn't true. I looked again, but he wasn't there, just a bunch of random faces in the sea of unfamiliar faces. I looked around and I saw his face again, this time I couldn't deny the fact that I was seeing him. He was headed straight for me, walking tall and proud, each of his steps showed confidence and power. He looked older and stronger than he had been, but I could also sense that he has become a bit darker his eyes a clear indication of that.

_What happened to him? Why didn't he come back? Where had he been all this time?_ Those were only a few of the thoughts that were racing thru my mind, Prince Wu's constant blabbering seemingly faded to nothing as Bolin approached. My little brother was taller that I am, he wasn't little anymore… It took a second for me to realise my dead brother wasn't dead at all, he was alive and strong.

He suddenly disappeared again, and a looked all over the place to find him, but after a few second of not being able to do so, I realised that I must have been hallucinating again. _Why am I seeing his face again? Haven't I suffered enough knowing that he would never come back? That I had fail-_

"It's been a while big brother." The familiar voice came from right next to me.

"BOLIN!" I shouted and hugged him, tears streaming down my eyes. I thought I had lost him… but here he is alive and well!

"Where have you been! Don't scare me like that again! Do you know how I felt when I thought you died! You were the last piece I had left of mom and dad, and then you were gone…" I started crying angry tears. "It was hard on all of us…"

I wanted to beat him up and kill him for worrying me, but I just wanted to hug him to death at the same time, I missed him so much… I didn't realise how much I had until I saw him right now. After all this time he decides to come back right now. I am never going to let him get hurt or do something stupid again, but I knew I could only keep my promise as long as he kept it.

"I'm back bro, and I am not going anywhere. Well, I do have to complete my mission with Kuvira and against her, but that's a discussion for another time." Bolin said off-headedly.

It was only after a while that I noticed Prince Wu staring at us like some kind of weirdo's. Well to be honest, if your bodyguard suddenly hugged another guy and started crying, I would be doing the same thing… He looked intimidated by Bolin's large stature, but to be honest, I was a little intimidated by him too. Actually… Bolin had the build of a real bodyguard and the bending required to do that too, and if Wu was scared of him, how would he act if he had real bodyguards?

We caught up after that, talking about everything that happened the last 3 years, but I could tell that Bolin hid a few things from me. Like there was some kind of secret that he didn't want to tell me. I left him to it, he will tell me when he wants too.

It was after a while that he finally left, going back to the room he had. I hated the fact that he worked for Kuvira, but at least I knew why he was working for her. Prince Wu still felt uncomfortable around Bolin, but he had warmed up to the guy a bit, considering that he was so carefree and laid back. _I mean who would be afraid of a guy with a personality like that?_

**_After Verick threatens to blow up the train_**

Bolin had never in his life been so scared of a lunatic than he was a few minutes earlier. The man demolished an entire metal structure along with within a 15m radius of the blast! It was a little scary to know that Kuvira would have such power, but he also knew he could absorb all that spirit energy and feed it to Balan if he was caught in an attack from a weapon using the source of energy.

_Flashback_

_They made it out just in time to avoid the explosion, but the blast was expanding from the epicentre threatening to consume them along with anything in its path of destruction. Balan and Bolin used their temporary ability to synchronize their energies so that he could absorb the energy that would kill him._

_The pick ball of super-condensed plasma expanded rapidly, gaining speed as it used whatever energy it had gained from the vine. Yet it stopped and tendrils of the energy ploughed straight into the earth, being sucked into the body that Bolin and Balan shared. Balan used the energy to restore their body and give Bolin a temporary power boost._

_'__**That power is quite interesting… it's pure and raw…' **__Balan commented mentally._

_'__**From the looks of that blast, it was quite powerful as well, and to think it was only that small piece of spirit vine.' **__Bolin added._

_'__**At least we can absorb the energy if we have to do it in order to save people. I have a feeling that they stole most of Verick's research.**__' Balan said._

_Bolin mentally agreed with that, knowing that Kuvira would have kept tabs on the progress Verick made if she wanted him to create a weapon like this. He also idly wondered why the energy was pink… It could have been any colour, but it chose to be pink!_

_End Flashback_

Closing his eyes, Bolin focused his senses to the sands and earth around him looking for the faint pieces of metal within the sand left by meteors that burned up in the atmosphere. Pulling all those bits of metal together he formed a small board large enough for him and Verick to stand on comfortably. The board floated in the air as he carefully manipulated the magnetic currents around it to enable it to defy gravity.

"Get on." Bolin ordered Verick who just stood mouth gaping.

Verick stood looking on in shock, he never knew that Bolin was so proficient in metal bending. It had to have taken a lot of skill to pull all that bits and pieces of metal together and then form this board, not even mentioning the complex physics it requires to levitate it by manipulating the magnetic fields around it to repel the earth's own fields enough to let it float.

"That's amazing!"

Bolin shrugged it off. "It's nothing, now come on lets go."

Verick hopped on the board, expecting it to dip and wobble a bit, but it did no such thing, remaining in the air as if it sat on a slap of earth. Two clams formed out of the metal securing them to it before they sped in the direction of Kuvira, surprising Verick who thought they would be running away.

"Hey, were are we going?" asked Verick

"Back to the Camp, we need to rescue Suyin, Wing and Wei. I think they would have captured Huan and Bataar Sr. by now too." He said calmly.

"Are you Crazy?! How are you even going to get them with all those guards there?"

Smirking, Bolin turned to Verick, who didn't like the evil glint in his eye. "We fly them out."

A few minutes later, the two of them were near the camp again, this time however Bolin shot off a lot of fine metal into the camp in preparation for what he was about to do. The particles were to fine to be detected by the soldiers, but big enough for Bolin to easily find and manipulate. Bolin just waited for midnight before he placed his plan into action.

"You got the large metal board ready?" asked Bolin.

"Yep! I'll wait for you to get here and speed off with us! We'll be back in Republic City in to time!"

Bolin nodded, getting into a stance he used the excess energy he had left over to bring up a lot of sand and dust then move it towards the camp, creating a large artificial sandstorm which he maintained with his mind. It was hard doing such a task relying only on your mental ability to bend, but with the help of Balan, he was able to do it.

Bolin ran thru the sand storm, each grain of sand sending a bit of seismic activity thru the ground helped him see where he was running. He snuck passed the guards in Mecha-suites easily, making his way to the middle of the camp, where he found the five contained inside platinum cages.

"Bolin?" Suyin asked curiously, not expecting to see him, or him with orange eyes?

"Yah, it's me. Just wait a sec for me to get you guys-"

"INTRUDER!" somebody yelled.

Growling, Bolin let the sandstorm fall which also caused his eyes to return to their forest green colour. Using the metal he had launched earlier, he formed tow claws and ripped open the cages op Wing and Wei, hoping they would help him open the others or at least fight of the soldiers heading his way.

"Go! Leave us here and travel to Republic City, warn the others!"

"Bu-"

"I said go Bolin. I know you're trying to do what's right after you messed up, but you won't escape if you don't leave now. We will be fine."

Bolin nodded and started to lava-bend, opening a giant pathway, for them to run thru, the sides of it surrounded by lava burning everything it touched. He turned back to Suyin looking sad and said "I'll be back for you." With that the three ran off into the woods, where they met up with Verick. Bolin quickly cut off the extra metal he had on the board before they got on and flew off.

"How are you doing this?" Wu asked

"Metal-bending. You guys just use it to throw ropes around and bend metal into shapes and forms, but you could have used it for travel by bending the magnetic fields around it with your mind to create hover-boards." Bolin said emotionlessly. "It takes a bit of practice, but once you get the hang of it, it's really easy. Mental bending skills are harder to learn thought."

Kuvira watched as they disappeared over the mountains travelling at high speeds. She was angry, but didn't show her emotions on the outside.

**Hopefully I will be ****completely****done by tomorrow and upload the last bit of this... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhm... I really didn't mean for this to happen, but whenever I try to write out the part where the twins, Lin, Opal and Bolin go and rescue the rest of the Beifong's I either end up realising that I can't just add that because the story would have a ****major****plot-hole****in it, or that it doesn't fit as smoothly as i want it to fit. So I worked it up to the rescue, just so I can get to this part, but now I still have the problem of fitting in the last scene with the rescue scene. This story worked out to be more than a one shot... It turned into a short story...**

**Here you go.**

Wing and Wei had never travelled by hover-board, but it was fun doing so. It was fast and let you feel the wing whip past your face at the high speeds you were travelling at. They were still relying on hand movements to help them control the disc, but they were learning to do it with their mind as they practised their skills.

They travelled a large distance in the 9 hours they had been travelling. They had stopped and rested before they traversed the sea, Bolin had taken the first shift flying the hover-board followed by Wing and Wei taking the second shift. They stopped on a small island along the way before they took off again the next day, all three benders working together speeding up their travel time by hours. A mere 3 hours had passed before they arrived at Republic City and headed straight for the City Governing Building.

The first people they saw were Korra and Mako, but Bolin had trouble looking her in the eye… Their last encounter still fresh in his mind, he however put on the cheerful façade he always put on even when he didn't feel what he was portraying.

"HEY MAKO! HI KORA!" he yelled enthusiastically, but the enthusiasm never quite reached his expressive eyes.

It was quite interesting to see this for Verick, but he figured it had something to do with Korra, seeing as she was the one giving Bolin the side glances the entire time he had talked to the council about the coming attack. Bolin had said nothing and done nothing to acknowledge her side-glances. Verick was curious, what had happened between the two?

Verick barely thought anything of it when he was teamed up with Asami to work on something to counter the spirit-cannon Kuvira was going to use. It had been him to design it after all, so why wouldn't they think he could come up with something to negate the power of the spirit-canon? When Verick walked out of the governors building, he saw Opal and Bolin embracing each other, Korra standing in the background looking hurt.

It didn't take another clue for him to piece everything together, Korra was in love with Bolin, but he didn't love her back, Bolin loved Opal. It gave him a great idea for a new Mover starring Bolin as Nuntak. He just needed to find a name for this mover, it would be a worldwide hit! He still found the whole thing between the three of them strange, what caused it?

Opal thanked Bolin for saving her brothers, but she still hated the fact that he had worked for Kuvira and hadn't told her that he had been trying to break her empire down from the inside. She also noticed something, the dismissive and almost angry glances Bolin gave Korra, while hers were more sad and regret filled ones. Bolin had taken her back to his place – well the air temple island room he had – and treated her with a massage and some fruit dipped in chocolate and cream. They were just having fun, kissing each other, but not going too far.

"What happened between you and Korra?" Opal asked suddenly.

Bolin nearly shocked on his food and turned away. "It was a long time ago…"

"What happened?" she pressed.

"She was crying and I comforted her, but then she kissed me… I told her not to, that I didn't want to mess up our friendship… still she pressed until she got what she wanted, I left after that and hadn't seen her again until now… I'm sorry Opal… I'm sorry I was weak and cheated n you…" He looked away ashamed of himself.

It finally fit into place, why he seemed so fake when he had to talk to her, why she sent him, all those glances and why he seemed to be angry at her. She had to admit, she felt betrayed that he had cheated on her, but then again… How was he to know that she hadn't moved on since his supposed death? It was in her nature to forgive… Still a part of her was angry at Korra for doing that to Bolin, she knew how soft he was. How could she do that to such an innocent man?

"Bolin?" she asked softly, running her hand across his muscular back, but he didn't look at her. "I know you feel bad about this, but I don't want you to. Trust me, I know why she wanted you so badly, it's the same reason I want you."

That got his attention. She wanted him? After what he had just told her? He just told her that he had sex with Korra, but she said she understood why she wanted him, and it was the same reason she wanted him? It didn't make sense, why was she being so… so… forgiving about it?

"Why are you just forgiving me like that? I love you Opal, but I don't think I'm the right person for you." Bolin spoke softly.

"Because you are the person I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. You were with her, but its fine, I might not be your first, but you're going to by first and only." She said softly.

"If that's what you want, then I want to do this right." He said, and grabbed her running out of his room.

When he finally stopped running they stood in the gazebo, with a lot of candles lit along the rocky edges of the cliff, the moonlight of the full moon helping create a picturesque setting. Pabu came down one of the support beams and climbed up on the inside of the roof, waiting for Bolin to go down on his knee. As he did, the fire-ferret lowered the rope that hanged from the ceiling with the white gold and gold ring from the place in hanged.

"Opal, you have won my heart and my soul. To compare you to anything less than the moon-spirit would be an insult to both your beauty and hers, but most of all your love and your will to help others had another large piece of me, leaving me with only a little piece. Now I only have one little piece left, and that piece I want to give to you, Opal Beifong, would you make this idiot and hopeless romantic happy for the rest of his life, will you marry me?"

Bolin had untied the ring and held it in his hand, hoping that she would say yes, but he was getting worried by her blank face. Opal was overjoyed and completely taken by surprise, but she was so scared that he would find somebody else. He was the perfect guy for any girl out here. He was gentle, compassionate, intelligent, and funny and strong, how could she say no to that? She didn't realize it, but she had been standing there for more than a minute just staring at the beautiful ring in his hand, her heart beating against her chest like a sledge hammer.

"Opal?" he asked his voice sounding a little hurt.

"Bolin… How can I not say yes to you?" She asked as he face radiated happiness.

"Wait, that's a yes?" he asked his face lighting up, and when she nodded he slipped on the ring and kissed her. "Opal Iwamatsu, what do you think of that?"

"I like it, it's so exotic. It is so different from the rest of my family." She said kissing him.

Bolin chuckled. "Look at my little rebel."

"Hmm, this rebel of yours wants to make her man work. Tonight is a special night after all." She said kissing him and curling her leg around his.

"Well, just have to see what she can do about that. This man is very stubborn when it gets to work…" he said, trailing kisses down her neck.

"ooh, I'm sure he'll enjoy this work as much as I will."

Each of their kisses burned with fiery passion for each other, Bolin gently pulled her onto him, locking her legs around his waist, planting kisses across her jaw towards her ear, nibbling it. His hot breath sending shivers down her spine, but she enjoyed it. He removed the top part of her clothes, electrical tingles went thru her body each time he touched her bare skin.

Opal loved the soft caresses on her skin, but wanted to return the favour. She hadn't noticed him carrying them to another room near the Gazebo for some more privacy, but when her back touched the soft bed she finally did. She quickly spun them around, with her sitting on top of his groin. She could feel his erection thru the pants, growing bigger and harder. She pulled him up into a kiss, sneaking her arms into his shirt, exploring his upper body. Her fingers roamed over his stomach muscles, but the shirt got in the way when she tried to reach his chest. She growled a little into the kiss and tugged his shirt off, exposing his warm skin to the cold night air.

She let her hands roam his body, and played with his nipples as she pressed her naked upper body against his, whispering in his ear. "All mine…"

Bolin laughed a little and grabbed her ass, giving it a nice squeeze then growled in her ear. "Mine."

Opal blushed, and felt him turn them around so that he was on top again. He slowly pulled off the rest of her suite, suite kissing the skin being exposed as he pulled it off. Opal had never felt more admired in her life than she did now, the look in Bolin's eyes as he looked at her body admiring it and kissing it. He slowly moved back up until he disappeared between her legs, which made her glad she had taken a bath and shaved herself clean. She felt him attacking her folds with his tongue, skilfully sending bouts of pleasure thru her body by stimulating the nerves in the correct manner.

"B-bo…" she gasped at the foreign sensation.

Bolin smirked and slipped his tongue inside of her, the warmth and sweet taste of her brining his already tight pants to the verge of exploding due to his erection. He loved hearing her moans and groans, but he wanted to make her gasp in pleasure and scream out his name as she came. Her core was wet, and he took it as an invite to slip in one of his fingers, which gave him the sound he was seeking.

She felt his finger enter her, slowly moving in and out, curling now and then as if he was searching for something. It didn't hurt like she thought it would, it felt amazing… She realized that what he was doing made her feel like he truly cared for her, taking it slow so that she would enjoy the complete experience. She felt another finger join the one, and he worked his fingers faster and deeper until suddenly she felt like everything just lit up in pure bliss when he struck a certain spot. Without her realizing it, she had started to move her body to meet every stroke of his hand, but it didn't last long as the heat in her stomach seemed to overwhelm her entire being, making her legs go numb with pleasure.

"BOLIN yes!" she had yelled out

"Opal?" Bolin asked after a while, hoping that she had calmed down enough.

She took a deep breath and breathed out shakily, and looked him in the eyes. "I love you Bolin" she said, giving him permission to do whatever he wanted.

He had removed his pants a while ago, and climbed on the bed positioning himself to take her innocence. She looked at him with a gaze filled with love and lust, her eyes pleading him to take her, to make her his forever. He slowly slid inside of her, feeling her heat surround him and clench his hard member.

"Relax Opal…" he said, kissing her.

She nodded and relaxed, the walls clamping around him relaxed as well and he continued to slide inside until he was nearly completely inside. He let her adjust to him, kissing her neck and playing with her soft nipples. When he felt her loosen around him he started to move in and out of her slowly, building speed as he continued to move. Her pained face had turned into a pleasure filled one, gasping with each thrust of his hips. Soon she was moving with him, meeting each of his thrusts with one of her own, and intensifying the whole experience.

She felt him slam into her, each of his thrust get more powerful and faster. She loved it, but wanted him to save his energy for a while and pushed him so that they rolled over for the third time that night. She straddled him like a horse and grinded their bodies together for a minute, before she started bouncing up and down on him. They had worked up a light sweat, but it made everything so much more exciting and passionate. Bolin thrust up into her, causing her to gasp at the sudden sensation.

His movements became jerky and he slowed down, but his thrusts were as powerful as ever casing her to gasp with each one. His back arched and eyes closed as he came into her, a low primal growl emitting from his throat. She didn't last long after that, the vibrations he caused made her came again. She fell on his chest and kissed him once more before they both succumbed to sleep.

The next morning, Bolin woke up with a slight pressure on his chest and smiled down at the raven girl. He didn't move, wanting her to sleep in a bit, but he knew they were going to head out later that day to save the rest of her family. He would let her rest for the time. He placed a soft kiss on her head and slipped out of the bed without waking her. He picked up his clothes and got dressed, heading towards his own room to get fresh clothes and take a shower.

After he had completed his morning shower, he took some of the fruit that was left over from the night before and made Opal fruit salad with yogurt and freshly squeezed juice. He also made some eggs and bacon in case she wanted that and headed back towards the room. He found her laying in bed awake, staring at the ring on her finger admiringly.

"Good morning." He greeted her with a warm smile.

Opal smiled brightly when she heard his voice and looked up, then giggled. "Morning Bolin. Is this going to become a regular thing?"

He smirked. "Depends on what you're referring to my little gem."

"Breakfast in bed. Well last night too, but more to the breakfast." She said.

"I don't know… I'll have to think about that." Bolin said with a thoughtful expression.

Opal pouted, but shook her head and accepted the breakfast. They enjoyed eating together, and spent most of their time together waiting for the twins and Lin. They had already packed what they needed and Bolin knew he could travel back on his hover-board because he wasn't carrying anybody with him. At exactly 2pm the other 3 arrived and they set off on her bison.

**Okay, so next part is the rescue like I said previously, followed by the main battle and the confrontation between Korra and Bolin... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I burnt my foot and fingers while I was burning my old stuff and dancing around the fire while doing so. Turns out even books seek revenge from time to time. Anyway, this chapter is short and not as detailed as the others, but the next one will be a lot more detailed than this one. Maybe even more than all the other chapters! **

During the scouting, the quartet met Toph who had heard about her family being captured and decided to free them. Toph had been impressed by her granddaughter's choice for a fiancé, his bending skills and his seemingly perfect control of the element was something she had strived for, but couldn't achieve to the degree he had. What was more is the fact that Toph didn't have a parent who was a fire-bender to pass on the gene required for her to be able to bend lava.

The four Earth-benders were devising a plan, when Wei mentioned Bolin's ability to create a hover-board and use it to fly. Lin had found this intriguing and decided she wanted him to use this ability to free the family, as they had most likely been suspended far away from the ground to prohibit their bending abilities. Opal had set out to scout the area from the air, looking for the rest of the group, where she discovered a giant spirit cannon being prepared for testing.

Opal had returned to inform the others of their discovery, which alarmed them knowing about the power a single vine contained. The power the army would have would be nearly unstoppable, but Bolin knew otherwise. He had absorbed that power when Verick had built a bomb with the spirit vine a few days ago, and it hadn't been as unstoppable as the rest of the team had made it out to be at all.

Balan had talked to him about it during their travel to Republic city, explaining some pretty nasty details. It turns out that demons and devils had the ability to consume spirit energy and transforming it into their own, giving them a large power boost. The boost was temporary, but it also depended on the level of the demon or devil. Balan himself could consume enough energy to destroy the planet and still not be near the maximum, however, Bolin's body would be put under too much strain and explode with all that energy.

The idea that he could explode if he used the consumption ability was unnerving to Bolin, but there was a probability there was somebody who could probably contain that much energy, but it would be too soon if he ever found out about their family's legacy as spirit keepers… His mother was killed by a fire-bender and her spirit did nothing to protect her, he didn't even know the family he had in the Fire Nation because of that spirit refusing to help its keeper.

When he shook his head clear of his thoughts, he saw that Toph had made a tunnel leading to the secret prison. Bolin joined Toph in the process of digging out the tunnel, speeding up the overall process at which they did it. As they pushed out the last segment of the wall, they came into a large open caver with a wood structure in the middle of the room containing the three family members.

"Get to work Bolin." Was the only thing Lin said before he sprang into action.

Opening his waist pouch which carried roughly 3 kilo of fine metal, he created a board and hopped on it and flew over to the other side. He noticed the guard just in time to fly up high enough to disappear into the darkness. The guard stuck around for a minute or two before leaving again, and Bolin lowered the board down to the wooden cell. Spinning his hand in the air, he collected dust and heated it creating a bright flame around his hand, making it look as if he was fire-bending.

"I thought you are an earth-bender." Bataar Sr. commented.

"I am. I'm using the dust in the air and my lava-bending to make this flame saw." Bolin explained.

He quickly cut the one side of the cage and reformed the board to allow the two new passengers on it. Now that he thought about it, he and Opal could have done this alone, it would have been much more discreet and faster. He slowly flew them back to the other side, but just as he landed he heard the door open and the guard spot him. Bolin spun around and shot two torrents of lava at the guard, killing him, but it was too late, the noise he had made had already notified his partner who sounded the alarm.

Alarms blared around the station as they made their way out of the cave they had dug, meeting up with Opal again. Bolin hadn't noticed that Opal wasn't with them, but when she told him that Zhu'Li was trying to sabotage Kuvira but had been discovered, he knew the punishment would be bad, but he hadn't expected her to be the person they fired the weapon at! She would perish with less than a quarter of the weapons full power, but testing it at full power was strong enough to maybe kill a powerful spirit.

Opal and Bolin acted quickly, flying over to Zhu'Li to rescue her from Kuvira's wrath. Kuvira saw Opal and Bolin attempt to help Zhu'Li and did nothing, attempting to wipe up multiple enemies at once. Bataar Jr. however still had family loyalties, once he had noticed Opal was in danger, he acted as fast as he could to redirect the beam, hoping that the small change in the angle would be enough to save his sister.

Bataar watched in bated breath as the beam fired, and headed towards the tower, hoping that it would miss. Kuvira smirked, but the smirk was wiped off of her face the next instant when the bright pink beam missed them and dug into the mountain behind them, cutting thru the mineral deposits and metals inside it as if it were butter. The single act made her love her fiancé less than she did, but she overlooked it. She still had other plans she needed to work on and some of those he had been in charge off.

Bolin and the rest of the rescue party flew back to the city, leaving Toph behind who preferred to look out for concentration camps and free the people who were imprisoned. The Beifong elder siblings had at least made peace with each other and their mother. They weren't comfortable leaving her there, but they knew how stubborn she was and had relented. Bolin walked over on the back of the bison to sit on its head with Opal.

"Hey." He said as he sat down.

Smiling she leaned into him. "Hey."

"What's been eating at you? You've been quiet since we left the testing site."

"I'm not going to lie to you Bo… It's just the thing with Korra, I really want to sit down one day and say this didn't bother me, but it does."

"Why does it bother you so much now? You know it meant nothing to me."

"It's not about what it meant to you, it's about what it meant to her… you haven't seen the looks she gives you when you're not looking Bo. I think she's in love with you."

Bolin was quiet for a minute, not looking her in the eye. Then he sighed. "I'll have to talk with her, I don't love her and I really don't want to hurt her either, but I don't love her."

"I know Bo… I know..." she said softly, nuzzling into his arm and falling asleep.

They arrived at the city a few hours later, and went straight to sleep, leaving everything for the next day. Bolin and Opal walked towards Korra's room, but stopped outside it, not knowing what to say or do. They knew they wanted to make it clear where they stood and that they were engaged and to be married soon, but they didn't want to her their friend either... The two shook their heads and walked to their room, not noticing Korra looking at them from her door.

**Okay, why is my supposed 1-shot now a multi-chapter story? Anyway, I have a companion story to this one. I'll only post it once this is done and after I upload my completed chapters to the other fics I have.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SECOND LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE DOUBLE POST. BOTH OF THESE HAVE BEEN ON MY PC AND THE SIGHT FOR THE LAST 21 DAYS. SORRY... JUST GOT DISTRACTED... **

Their attacks had failed, Mako was exhausted and hurt, Opal was knocked out and there was almost nothing they could do anymore. Korra couldn't even damage the suite in the avatar state, but he knew he could do something, he could have done it long ago, but he was scared. Looking at his brother, he gave him that same smile he gave him the last time he did something stupid, but this time he knew he could end it.

'_Help me Balan, we are going to end this now. It's gone too far._' Bolin said solemnly.

_'__Of course, she's done too much damage and harm. Bolin, it's been great being with you, as your protector, but after this I won't be there anymore. I'm going to give up my soul and my power, I don't want to take over your life.'_

'_N-no… you can't give up everything for this…_'

_'__I've made the choice Bolin, you've always been my brother. I want to do this last thing for you, besides my life was never my own.'_

'_o-okay…_'

_'__Let's merge.' _Balan said finally letting his essence flow into his spiritual brother.

Bolin started to walk forward as he was enveloped in the signature of Balan, the blue flame. He could feel the fire coursing thru his veins and seep into every cell of his body, he felt the pulse of the earth and the movement of the spiritual energy within the planet. His mind became clearer, no longer needing to have his subconscious focus on things like breathing and keeping his heart beating anymore. Bolin took an unnecessary breath closing his eyes and then exhaled slowly opening his eyes as he did so.

The flames left a path in his wake, burning with the intensity of the sun, but as cold as the reaches of the deepest part of space. Clenching his fists, he lifted his left foot and stomped the ground as he got into his fighting form, causing the entire city to quake with the movement. Looking at where Kuvira should be in the suite he softly said "Sorry" and thrust his hand forward. Molten metal from the rubble shot forward like twin daggers, but a metal hand quickly moved to intercept the projectiles.

Unknown to Kuvira, it had just been a rouge which Bolin used to run along the side of the building, using his element to help him. As soon as he reached the arm that had swatted the two darts he launched himself toward it, his entire body becoming coated in blue fire that burned more intense with each second until a spark erupted turning the entire flame aura into a lightning aura.

Dust particles in the air gathered faster than normal forming two daggers in his hands, small traces of metal joining to form a tip denser than anything known to man, but lighter than steel. As he descended towards the arm the lighting moved along his arms towards the daggers, coating them in lethal amounts of the energy just as he thrust it into the Mecha-suite. The current ran thru the machine starting to overload the power core by redirecting the power flow back into it. Kuvira's team quickly fired off the extra energy that had built up in the core, saving themselves from an explosive death.

Bolin quickly jumped from the spot, running along the machine's arm, using his abilities to its maximum as he melted the armour with superheated dust particles, cutting a large gash along the arm of the machine. On the shoulder of it he was thrown back to the ground, but like some mystical force a sand storm formed on the ground catching him in a soft pillow of fine sands.

In the back of his mind, Bolin knew he had not even scratched the surface of his power, but he didn't want to cause more destruction than there already was. Balan had given him the power he required, but he didn't want to use it, but he had no choice. Slowly he stood up, his face hidden behind his hair, not facing his friends or his enemies.

"I didn't want to do this… Yet you forced my hand and his, now we are one and the same being…" Bolin's voice echoed across the city. "You drove me to accept the power of a being even Raava and Vatuu feared for his power."

The earth cracked and the winds rose, moving clouds into the path of the sun blocking out its light creating shade. Lightning crackled and burst from the clouds towards the ground, causing lava to spew out like fountains of water, gushing out the molten rock into the street. Heat-waves were visible to the naked eye as the lava heated up the area, however, Bolin remained unaffected by the rise in temperature.

"Funny thing is, the being merged with me, giving me complete control over his power." His voice resonated, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Korra couldn't believe what she saw, she had known that the spirit world had powerful beings, but this kind of power was insane. She knew of nothing that could use as much power or had as much influence in the world as the Avatar spirit. She looked at the shocked expression of Mako and Opal, no doubt they didn't know about his power or this other being. She could tell by just feeling the energy that flowed thru the ground that Bolin was using the spiritual network to move around, which shouldn't be possible for anybody.

She saw the blue fire freeze the water, nothing like the fire from Azula the previous avatar had experienced. It was so cold, it actually burned the very ground it moved on. The intense heat of the lava did nothing to hinder the progress of the flames, the two opposing temperatures wreaking havoc on the weather. She could tell that Bolin wanted to instil fear into the hearts of Kuvira and her soldiers, yet it didn't seem to work in his favour. The fear was causing the soldiers to become more reckless and violent.

"Now before I really use the power that has been bestowed on me, thanks to the sacrifice of his soul. I want to ask you if it is really worth it to harm and hurt innocent people, just for the sake of what you believe is right?" Bolin asked as two large spires of earth jutted out of two buildings, and he appeared out of thin air standing on the point where the two met.

"I am tacking back what is rightfully Earth Kingdom property! I'm building the nation back up to be the most powerful one that exists. They had no right to steal from the Earth Kingdom, what makes the Avatar so special?" She shouted back at him.

"So be it then." He said sadly as he closed his eyes.

Opening his eyes again, his irises glowed a bright gold. Faster than they thought possible he dove down to the ground, striking it with his fist forming a crater in the ground, the seismic waves headed towards the robot Kuvira was in leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. Lin could however feel the second purpose of the attack, as it moved thru the entire city giving her a perfect view of the entire battle.

She could see lines forming with the seismic waves towards each and every of the enemies from Bolin, like he was targeting all of them. Lin could hardly believe her eyes when the kid swung his arms like a fire bender and blue fire surrounded him shaping a dragon and launching it into the air. Seconds after he fired the large fire dragon into the sky, hundreds of smaller dragons appeared out of the blue fire that had spread along the ground earlier. It was at that moment that Lin finally realised that he was the cause of the fire, having only seen him use two daggers on the robot and then cut it like butter.

The dragons made out of pure fire flew into the sky, attacking the people highlighted with the seismic sense. Mako could feel the fire burning cold, his fire affinity giving him the ability to track these dragons. It felt amazing, like pure and untamed power just flying around them. It was like a scene straight out of a fairy-tale with these dragons rising out of the fire and flying into the darkening sky like fireflies. One thing he did notice however was the golden eyes they had, just like his brothers.

Mako felt like every bit of stress the world gave him suddenly lifted, as if he was free of everything that tied him down to the earth. He looked towards his hands and saw a golden glow surrounding him and pink light was gathering ahead of him, but he felt no fear towards it. Looking around he saw that everybody was surrounded in the same golden glow, their wounds were healing and their energy being restored at the same time. Suddenly Bolin yelled to the heavens, causing Mako to whip his head towards his brother, but he only saw a greenish-golden pillar of light ploughing straight into the sky.

It looked like a spirit portal, but the energy coming from Bolin was almost tangible to him as well. As if sitting on the back of a bison and looking at the same spot as you flew further and further away, he barely felt him and the rest of the gang traveling away. Korra look on in disbelieve from the island they were standing on now.

"How is this possible?" asked Lin

"As I said, I was gifted this power from a being feared by all." Bolin's voice trembled thru the air. "His name was Balan, the Prince of Hell. He came from the same place all the evil of both worlds go, however he never truly belonged there. He gave everything up to give me this power, and as of now this is my legacy to pass on thru my family."

Everybody heard his voice, like the air itself had spoken to them. It was unreal and completely and utterly undeniable that Bolin was this powerful. Korra watched from afar using her connections to the spirit network to see what was happening. Bolin had grown two wings, pure white on the top and slowly fading to a black darker than night at the bottom tips. His golden eyes seemed more powerful than ever as he rushed towards the giant robotic suite, the earth underneath him evaporating like water.

Kuvira looked on in horror, and heard a final phrase before her life was lost along with her entire army's. "Evanesce Despot" and with those words said, the very thing that represented the rule of the dictator known as Kuvira started to evaporate like mist, becoming nothing more than a distant memory.

Everything was over, but a certain bit of knowledge was implanted in his brain, something that will change the world forever. He didn't know if he should reveal it, but if he did it would change what everybody thinks of the world. It might even help a certain somebody with that person's responsibilities. A part of him was still mad at her, but he decided it was time he settled old quarrels and moved on like an adult.

The world dissolved around him as he moved at speeds impossible to achieve to the normal human, appearing next to Opal. When she saw her fiancé next to her, she jumped at him and kissed him deeply. She was scared for him, terrified that he wouldn't come back to her. He smiled brightly at her and hugged her again, but pulled back with a frown looking at her stomach, feeling a new spiritual presence within her. He could hardly believe it that after a week the spiritual energy their child had would be this strong.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked concerned.

"You… Pregnant." He said with a small smile.

She didn't know what to say, she knew she had been sick this morning for some odd reason, but this couldn't be it… could it? "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can feel it growing inside of you."

She smiled at him. "I wonder if it'll be little Bolin or Opal." Syuin commented suddenly.

"We are going to have the cutest kids ever Bolin." Opal said.

**NEXT IS THE FOLLOW UP WITH KORRA, STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**


End file.
